


Forever

by XenCrow (DaintyCrow)



Series: Moments of Life – Translations [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Can been read as Steve/Bucky, Friendship, Sad Ending, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5698204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/XenCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes things happened. And then it kept this way. Forever …</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Für immer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905803) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow). 



> If anyone find mistakes or has a hint or so: please just let me know, so I can correct them and/or learn (from) it.  
> Hope you enjoy :)

“W-where is James?” The older woman stood tense in the door of her apartment; staring at Steve nervously.  
“It … I'm sorry … I … I regret to have to say you …” He took a few deep breaths to accumulate. “Bucky … James … he's dead.”  
“What?!” The woman clapped her hands over her mouth and burst into tears while she deflated with the door in her back. Steve caught her.  
“I'm sorry. I'm so sorry,” he muttered again and again and looked away entering to doesn't have to look at Bucky's sobbing mother. “I'm sorry. He was killed on a special mission. He … it … it was too late for him.”  
He had to pull himself together to keep from crying. Bucky, the only one who had supported and protected him from the beginning, even when he still was the small, frail boy. Bucky would never come back to him.  
He won't be able to talk to him ever again. And he could never trust him with anything again. Bucky would never rebuke or scold him for anything again. He'd never hear his best friend's voice again. Bucky was gone … forever.


End file.
